Understatement
by taidigimon
Summary: Tai thinks over his and Mimi's relationship, and figures out he hates it. He hates how Mimi bosses him around, and how he pretend he's someone he's not. Kari says he's just turning into a walking, talking doll. Song fic-"Understatement" by New Found Glory


Here I am, putting out another story. This one is about Tai looking over his relationship with Mimi. It's NOT a Michi, so be warned. It's a songfic to New Found Glory's 'Understatement'. I know they don't have American music in Japan, but work with me here. The rock/country outcast/freak has no idea what popular people listen to. I don't own Digimon, New Found Glory, 'Understatement', Nelly, blink-182, 'Lemmings', or 'Stingy'. (Who would have thought of that?) I hope you enjoy it, as I won't enjoy typing it up... Html is useful and all, but my new computer doesn't like it, but the old, slow, computer with a bug can use it...Plus, it's down right annoying if you forget to close something...It's gonna be a long night... 

Understatement

by taidigimon

Tai smiled yet another forced smile as Mimi dragged him around the mall, "showing him off" as Kari put it, to all the people she knew. She was also trying on all this clothes and asking him if he liked it, trying to get him to buy some new clothes for himself (All your clothes are black! Except for what I buy you, of course), and spending all his hard earned money that had been saved since he was 11 for a car.

'Jeez, my jaw hurts.' Tai thought.

_I'm sick of smiling_

And so is my jaw

"So, you're Tai," one of Mimi's friends said to Tai, "What's your favorite band/singer?"

"blin-" Tai started but got cut off by Mimi elbowing him in the ribs. 

"Nelly," Tai said, remembering what Mimi had told him to say, along with the rest of his favorites.

"Song?"

'Lemmings,' Tai thought, but said, "Stingy."

_Can't you see my front is crumbing down_

I'm sick of being someone I'm not

After this person left, Tai confronted Mimi about how he was sick of this and it got him in a slump, telling people lies. Mimi told him he was imagining things.

_Please get me out of this slump_

"Here you go," Mimi said giving him all the clothes she had bought him as they got to her house.

"Thanks," Tai said, and after the door was closed, "for nothing!" He then started home.

_I'm sick of clapping_

When I know I can do it better myself

"Tai, you shouldn't let her push you around like she does," Matt told him later. 

Matt was sitting at his desk, Tai was sitting cross-legged on the bed. 

Getting no response, Matt said, "You used to at least say you were waiting, that she would get better with time..." 

"I'm sick of waiting," Tai said in a monotone, laying down on the bed, "I'm sick of all these words that will never matter..." 

_I'm sick of waiting_

Sick of all these words that will never matter

"OK, and this is what you'll wear," Mimi told him, days later. He was at her house so she could tell him what he would wear, do, and say, at some cheerleading thing she had to go to the next day, and she needed to take him with her. Tai was just nodding and saying "OK" every once in a while, when he remembered that he already had some thing planned, something that had been planned for months, that day. 

'OK, now I just have to tell her,' Tai thought, 'easier said then done.'

As Tai was thinking, Mimi had pushed him towards the door. 

"Call me later!" she told him as she pushed him out the door. 

"Crap!" Tai swore as he found himself outside of her house. 

_I wire these nerves together_

Hoping for a chance to think on time

Tai looked over a letter Mimi had written him when she was in New York back at his house. It was about how much she loved him, what they'd do, what he'd say, and what he'd wear when she got home. 

"Sometimes I wonder if her intensions are as good as mine," Tai said to himself. 

"Her intentions are to turn you into a walking, talking, doll. Is that as good as your intensions? I hope not." 

"Kari?!?!? I thought you were at Yolie's!" Tai said, quickly folding up the letter. 

"I was. I just forgot something," Kari said, grabbing something off the table and getting out of the house/apartment. 

_And I'm tracing over your letter_

To see if your intentions are as good as mine

"Matt, she's getting worse. She made me wear this dorky outfit!" Tai said to Matt later, walking into his room. 

Matt snorted. "She's an understatement." 

"Sure." 

"Well, besides the fact that she' hott and I've heard she's good in-"

"I wouldn't know. Besides, like I said, she's getting worse, and I know she'll just be calling me again..." 

_But you're getting worse_

I swear it

It's hard to prove you're an understatement

You're getting worse and I know

That you'll be calling, callin', callin', me again

Days later at school, Tai walked up to Mimi to stand with her group and not talk unless talked to. Mimi noticed he was there, told her friends she'd be right back, took hold of Tai's arm, and dragged him off to the side. 

"Where were you yesterday?" she asked, trying to remain calm. 

"At Matt's." 

"But I told you to be there!" 

"But I told you I had other plans!" 

She was quiet, so he continued, "Mimi, I'm done with everything that had to do with you. I'm done with new friends. I've even burned your pictures." 

With that done, Tai ran off to talk to Matt until the bell rang. Mimi stood there and stared after him. 

_I'm done with everything_

That had to do with you

Don't worry, your pictures are already burned

I'm done with new friends

Tai came up to her in between his Science and Math class. He said, "Don't sell yourself short, you'll lose it in the end." He then ran off to his Math class, leaving a stunned and confused Mimi behind. 

_Don't sell yourself short_

You'll lose it in the end

Mimi showed up at Tai's doorstep and rang the doorbell. Kari came to the door. 

"Mimi, he left you, thank the Gods, go away." 

"No." 

"Yes!" 

"No." 

"Yes!" 

As the girls continued to argue, Tai came out of his room, as it was getting loud, and walked to the door. 

"Kari, it's alright, I'll take care of it." 

Mimi threw herself at Tai as soon as Kari went away, grumbling. She hugged him, and said, "Tai, honey, I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Can we get back together?" 

She looked up at him. She looked like she had been crying (and still was), and she had those puppy dog eyes. 

'Say no! Just say no!' said the voice in his head, but Tai couldn't say no to those eyes. "It's OK," Tai replied, wiping away her tears. 

Mimi smiled, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and said, "Don't forget to come over tomorrow!" before running out the door. 

_I wire these nerves together_

Hoping for a chance to think on time

Tai was in the big, public library. He was reading another letter Mimi had sent him, this time from when she was visiting California. This one was about how much she loved him, who'd she'd met, what they'd do, what he'd say, and what he'd wear when she got back. 

"Jeez, do all her letters boss you around that much?" Matt asked him. He had been reading over his shoulder, and then sat down next to him at the table he was sitting at. 

"Yes," Tai said, folding up the letter, "though they're better then getting it in person." 

_And I'm tracing over your letter_

To see if your intentions are as good as mine

"She's an understatement, Tai. Just accept it." 

"Not until you prove it." 

"It's hard!" 

"I noticed...Matt, she's getting worse, and she'll just be calling again..."

_But you're getting worse_

I swear it

It's hard to prove you're an understatement

You're getting worse and I know

That you'll be calling, calling, calling me again

Tai walked up to Mimi's house, like he was supposed to. He ran over what he was going to say in his head again. Mimi came to the door before he was even all the way up the walk.

"Taichi! You're early! Come in!"

"No thanks, Mimi. I just wanted to tell you that I can't help how I feel about this relationship, so I want to breakup."

"Huh?" 

"Mimi, what's there not to get? You can't change me, I'm sorry, but you can't. I can't help how I feel. I'm sorry, but this is over." Tai walked away, and Mimi stood there on the drive, feeling hurt.

_I can't help how I feel_

No, I can't help how I feel

"Matt, she's getting worse."

"You haven't broken up with her yet?!?"

"No, I have, but she's been following me around, calling me, coming to my house, and other junk, to get back together!"

"Tai, I feel for you, man."

"Matt, you were right. She is an understatement, even if it's hard to prove."

_But you're getting worse_

I swear it

It's hard to prove you're an understatement

You're getting worse and I know

That you'll be calling, calling, calling me again

"She'll just be calling me again..."

His cell phone, that was sitting on the table that they were both sitting at, rang.

"Matt, will you answer that for me? If it's Mimi, tell her I'm not here."

Matt picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello, this is Matt on Tai's cell phone. How may I help you?" 

"Can I speak to Tai, please? Oh, and also, don't hang out with Tai anymore."

"I don't wear ties, let alone see ones that can talk, or hang out with them."

"Taichi, idiot." 

"Oh, him. He's not here right now, and it fun to hang out with him." 

"Oh, whatever. Why do you have his cell phone, anyway?"

"Because I'm borrowing it."

"But you have your own." 

"It's not working right now." 

"But I saw you using it 5 minuets ago!"

"Well, it's broken now! Bye Mimi!"

Matt hung up the phone, and it started to ring again. And caller ID proved it was Mimi again.

"I think I'll just turn it off now..."

_Calling me again_

Calling me again

"She's getting worse," Tai told Matt days later.

"You got back together with her?!?!"

"Sort of. She has no one to go with to this dance thing. I said I would go with her."

"That's how you guys got back together last time!"

"No, it was the time before that. But that's not the point."

_But you're getting worse_

I swear it

"Tai, you told me she was an understatement! Even if it is hard to prove, it's true!"

"But she had no one to go with! She had already bought tickets! Her date dumped her!"

"Doubt it."

_It's hard to prove you're an understatement_

You're getting worse

"She'll be calling you again, just for some little group thing and then you'll be her boyfriend again!"

_And I know that you'll be callin', callin', callin' me again_

"Well, what happens, happens."

~*~

The end of this story. If you think the ending sucks, you're not alone, though I hate the whole story...What do you think? Review, no flames please! Only nice reviews or constructive criticism! In other words, help me write better! I've written the sequel, 'Forget my Name', so if you guys and gals want me to post it, tell me! That's all, folks!-taidigimon


End file.
